Moshimo
by Aya Zoldyck
Summary: Jika diantara sebuah hubungan lama mereka telah tumbuh cinata yang alain, akankah dia bisa memilih antara kekasih mimpinya dan kekasih yang selalu setia menunggunya? Apakah ia rela mengorbanakan kebahagiannya demi rivalnya sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

**MOSHIMO**

 **ᵒ**

 **ᵒ**

 **Fandom: Another**

 **Pair:Sakakibara K., Akazawa I., Teshigawara N.**

 **Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning:Semi-AU, OOC, Typo (semoga tidak ada), de el el**

 **LIKE or REVIEW**

 **DON'T LIKE = SILAKAN MINGGAT**

 **ᵒ**

 **ᵒ**

 **MOSHIMO**

 **ᵒ**

 **ANOTHER © YUKITO AYATSUJI**

 **ᵒ**

 **THIS STORY PRESENT BY AYA KEISUKE**

 **ᵒ**

 **ᵒ**

 **Chapter 1 : Beginning**

" _ONIICHAN BAKAAAA !" teriakku dengan sekuat tenaga. "Doushite? Kenapa Oniichan harus pergi?" aku kembali berteriak. Kuluapkan semua emosi dan kesedihan yang membuncah di hatiku. Air mataku terus mengalir, tatkala aku teringat kembali dengan sosok oniichan yang telah tiada._

 _Kulirik kaleng kosong di sampingku dengan tatapan hampa, dan tanpa pikir panjang, kutendang kaleng itu hingga jatuh ke bawah bukit. "Aduh!" tiba-tiba, kudengar seseorang mengaduh kesakitan. Rasa panik menjalari tubuhku. Astaga, mungkinkah kaleng kosongku tadi telah mengenai seseorang?_

 _Aku segera berlari menuruni bukit. Namun, karena kurang hati-hati, aku terpeleset dan jatuh terguling-guling dan berhenti di depan kaki seseorang. Aku mengerjap. Baru kurasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sebuah tangan terulur kepadaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis._

 _"Daijabou ka?" tanyanya lembut. Matanya yang teduh terus mengunci manik coklatku dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Aku menunduk, lalu menyambut uluran tangannya yang membantuku untuk kembali berdiri._

 _"Daijabou. Arigatou,". Ia tersenyum menatapku. Aku melirik kaleng kosong yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hatiku ngilu sekali. Aku teringat kembali alasan aku menendang kaleng itu. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku kembali bergulir menuruni pipiku dan jatuh ke tanah._

 _"E-eh, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit berdehem. "Kamu tidak usah merasa bersalah karena melempariku dengan kaleng itu," Dia melirik kaleng di dekatnya. "Aku tahu, kamu pasti tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku tidak apa-apa," sambungnya lagi. Aku menyeka air mataku._

 _"Gomen…. A-aku menangis dan melempar kaleng itu karena aku sedang sedih. Aku kehilangan Aniki-ku," ucapku membenarkan. Entah apa alasannya aku mau bercerita tentang alasanku yang sebenarnya. Dia tersenyum mengerti._

 _"Aku juga baru kehilangan saudaraku,". Aku tertegun dan menatapnya. Dia tetap tersenyum. Sedikit kulihat tatapan sendu di matanya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya," ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkanku._

 _Mataku tak berkedip menatap punggungnya yang terus berjalan menjauhiku. Aku merasakan sengatan di sekujur tubuhku, seakan ada tegangan ribuan volt yang mengalir dalam aliran darahku. Beberapa saat, aku sadar bahwa…_

"KRIIINGGG!"suara dering telepon sontak membangunkanku dari mimpiku. Mimpi yang sudah datang berkali-kali dalam tidurku. Aku mengangkat gagang telepon. "Ya. Akazawa Izumi disini,"

"Izumi-sensei, ada pasien baru,"sahut seseorang di seberang sana.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke ruang perawatan,"sahutku cepat. Segera kusambar jas putihku dan berlari keluar.

 ***moshimo***

"Hm, kamu hanya flu ringan kok. Harus minum obat secara teratur dan istirahat yang cukup ya," aku mengangsurkan daftar obat kepada pasien bersurai brunette di depanku.

"Baik. Saya akan segera membeli obat sesuai resep anda," jawabnya. Aku menatap wajah laki-laki di depanku. Aneh, rasanya wajahnya itu sangat familier. Tetapi, kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun tentangnya?

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Dok,"ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya. "Oh ya. Semoga cepat sembuh ya," kusambut uluran tangannya. Getaran aneh itu kembali menyerangku. Aku merasakan déjà vu dengan tangan hangat ini. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, dimana?

Dengan canggung, aku melepaskan tangannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya pulang dulu Dokter," ucapnya lagi sambil berlalu. Langkah itu…. Langkah yang begitu kuingat…..

"IZUMI-CHANN~!"Aku terlonjak tatkala mendengar suara itu. Aku menatap sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang di depanku dengan garang. "Ada apa sih, Teshigawara?" tanyaku dengan sedikit kesal. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Disaat aku tengah berpikir setengah melamun, dia malah berteriak dan telah membuatku sport jantung.

"Yah, sebenarnya sih tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dan mengajakmu makan Izumi-chan," jawabnya sambil nyengir lebar tanpa dosa. Aku menggerutu. "Aku tidak bisa. 'Kan kamu juga tahu, aku masih bekerja,"

"Sudah, jangan berbohong padaku, Izumi-chan. Aku sudah tanya bagian pendaftaran pasien, dan mereka bilang sudah tidak ada pasien lagi, dan dokter shift berikutnya juga sudah datang. Jadi, kamu sudah tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, kan?". Kurang ajar, ucapannya tadi benar-benar telah membuatku mati kutu. 'Dasar kutu kupret sialan, kalau saja kau bukan temanku, sudah kucincang kau', batinku geram.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, ikut aku", ucapnya lagi sambil menarik tanganku paksa. "H-hei…~" Dia tidak memedulikan protesku dan tetap menyeretku menuju atap rumah sakit.

"Aduh Teshigawara, kenapa kita kemari sih? Aku mau pulang sekarang. Lagipula, sekarang sudah mulai senja.," ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. "Sudahlah, kamu tidak perlu khawatir Izumi-chan. Aku~"

"Tapi jika Kazami-kun…~"selaku cepat.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal Kazami. Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku menjemputmu. Soalnya dia sekarang masih harus jaga did rumah sakit," sahutnya dengan cengiran lebar. Aku melongo. Astaga! Jadi, ini semua suruhan Kazami?

"Ayo, kemarilah," dia menarik dan mendudukkanku di bangku atap. Lalu, dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal kearahku. "Makanlah, kamu pasti lapar setelah bekerja seharian," ucapnya tulus dan penuh perhatian. Aku menerimanya sambil bergumam, "Arigatou,". Dengan pelan, aku memakan bekal dari Teshigawara hingga habis.

"Izumi-chan, apa aku boleh cerita sesuatu?" tanyanya setelah melihatku melahap habis bekal darinya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan dia langsung bercerita panjang lebar tentang restoran yang sekarang dikelolanya. Aku melepas jas putihku untuk menikmati angin malam yang mulai berhembus. Aku mendengarkan cerita Teshigawara dengan khidmat bercampur bosan. Kelelahan sudah mulai menerjangku. Dan angin malam yang terasa sejuk membuaiku dalam kantuk yang luar biasa. Perlahan, mataku mulai terasa berat dan aku benar-benar tertidur. Saat terbangun, aku merasa seperti berada diatas bantal yang empuk dan nikmat. Mataku kubuka paksa dan aku baru tersadar bahwa aku tertidur di lengan kanan Teshigawara. Kok bisa sih?

"Hmm.. maaf," kataku masih sedikit bingung sambil merapikan rambutku yang tidak beraturan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, seperti bayi. Sampai ngiler begitu," godanya. Spontan aku langsung merengut sambil menjitak kepalanya. Tetapi, Teshigawara hanya terkekeh menanggapi sikapku. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja!" gerutuku kesal. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang. Mendahului Teshigawara yang mengekor di belakangku sambil tertawa menyebalkan.

 ***moshimo***

Hari ini, aku mendapat shift malam. Aku merasa sangat senang, karena dengan begitu, pada siang hari begini aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama sahabatku. Takako Sugiura. Sahabat sekaligus saudara yang sudah bersamaku sejak kecil. Kami sekolah di TK yang sama, Sekolah Dasar yang sama, SMP yang sama, SMA yang juga sama. Tetapi sayangnya, kami harus berpisah saat harus kuliah masing-masing. Aku, mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Tokyo International University, sedangkan Takako, dia kuliah di Osaka University. Empat tahun lamanya kami berpisah, dan saat kami sudah lulus, kami berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke Yomiyama. Aku, Akazawa Izumi, bekerja sebagai seorang dokter di rumah sakit Yomiyama, sedang Takako, ia bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan yang lumayan besar.

Sejak kami kembali ke Yomiyama, kami kembali bisa bersama-sama seperti ini. Yah, walaupun dengan catatan jarang sekali, karena baik aku maupun Takako sama-sama disibukkan oleh pekerjaan. Kami hanya bisa bersama di saat seperti ini, saat kami sedikit terbebas dari pekerjaan. Kafe mungil yang berada di sudut kota Yomiyama adalah tempat favorit kami. Kami bercanda tentang apa saja. Disaat kami bercanda, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku membukanya. Ada telepon dari atasanku. Aku segera permisi sebentar pada Takako untuk mengangkat telepon.

Saat aku sudah berada di sudut kafe, aku mengangkat telpon. "Moshimoshi,"

"Akazawa-san, saya punya kabar gembira untukmu," ucap seseorang di seberang sana. Aku mengernyit, penasaran dengan 'kabar gembira' yang disampaikan atasanku. Aku mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan khidmat, dan hampir melompat kegirangan.

"Wakatta, arigatou gozaimasu," ucapku menutup telepon dengan wajah berseri-seri. Aku berjalan kembali ke arah Takako dengan langkah riang.

"Takako-chan, ayo besok ke Thailand!" seruku pada Takako yang duduk di depanku.

"Ha? Ke Thailand? Untuk apa? Memangnya kamu tidak bekerja?" tanya Takako bingung.

"Aku baru saja ditelpon atasanku, aku diberi cuti selama 1 minggu. Ayolah, temani aku…" pintaku sedikit manja. Takako menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Izumi-chan, kamu mungkin mendapat cuti, tapi 'kan aku tidak Izumi-chan. Aku masih punya tanggungan pekerjaan. Kau jelas tidak mau temanmu ini dipecat dan jadi pengangguran kan?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam. Takako benar, mungkin hanya aku yang beruntung karena mendapat cuti, tapi 'kan dia tidak. Oh, betapa egoisnya aku ini.

"Kalau kamu tidak bisa, terus aku pergi dengan siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Kazami-kun saja?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku sudah bertanya padanya. Tapi, dia sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya," sahutku sedikit kesal. Inilah yang membuatku sedikit dongkol jika memiliki pacar seorang dokter. Setiap waktu yang kami punya sewaktu-waktu bisa terganggu. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memilihnya menjadi pacarku toh bukan karena dasar cinta. Aku jadian dengannya hanya karena kami dijodohkan oleh orang tua masing-masing. Klise, tapi sedihnya sering terjadi. Adat kuno yang memuakkan, setidaknya untukku.

Tiba-tiba, Takako menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku tahu, siapa yang bisa menemanimu Izumi-chan,". Aku menatapnya penasaran. "Teshigawara-kun," ucapnya lagi. Aku tertawa ngakak. "Teshigawara? Apa kamu mau menyiksaku?" tanyaku di sela-sela tawaku. Takako nyengir. "Aku sudah menduga kamu akan bicara begitu,"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" lanjut Takako.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku terpaksa pergi sendiri. Lagipula, aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke Thailand," ucapku sambil pura-pura sedih. Takako tersenyum.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Ya, lagipula aku ini sudah dewasa Takako-chan,"

"Baiklah. Aku yakin kamu pasti akan bisa menjaga diri baik-baik disana,"

 ***moshimo***

Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki pesawat did bandara Tokyo, setelah 1 jam sebelumnya aku tiba di stasiun Tokyo dari Yomiyama. Hari ini, aku akan berangkat ke Thailand, seorang diri. Aku mendaratkan pantatku di bangku paling belakang, satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa. Kursi disebelahku masih kosong. Hahhh, bagus sekali Izumi, kau datang sendiri dan saat kau tiba di pesawat kau pun sendirian pula. Kulirik jam tanganku, pukul 06:58. Dua menit lagi, aku akan meninggalkan Jepang dan menuju ke negeri gajah, Thailand.

Tiba-tiba, saat pesawat akan lepas landas, aku merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingku dengan napas terburu. Aku kaget, menyangka kalau itu adalah delusiku saja karena terlalu merasa kesepian. Namun, saat aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping, aku terkejut karena itu bukanlah mimpi, delusi, ilusi, khayalan, ataupun halusinasi. Dia benar-benar nyata. Benar-benar ada seseorang duduk di sampingku. Aneh, rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

Aku membulatkan mata. "Lho?" aku tertegun melihatnya. Dia balas menatapku.

"Hei, kamu belum memakai sabuk pengamanmu," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak, dan segera memasang sabuk pengamanku.

"Kamu ini, bukankah dokter yang kemarin memeriksaku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya. Hajimemashite. Akazawa Izumi desu. Yoroshiku," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku pada laki-laki bersurai coklat di depanku.

"Sakakibara Kouichi desu,"

"Hmm, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Kouichi-kun saja,?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Ya, kenapa tidak? Lagipula, kelihatannya kita ini 'kan seumuran," jawabnya ramah. Sepanjang penerbanganku ke Thailand, tiba-tiba entah kenapa menjadi lebih menyenangkan dengan kedatangan Kouichi. Perjalanan yang awalnya kukira membosankan, ternyata berbalik sama sekali.

Dari pembicaraan kami, aku jadi tahu kalau dia pergi ke Thailand untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer yang juga ingin mencari inspirasi baru di Thailand.

Tidak terasa, pesawat kami mendarat di Bandara pukul 12:30 waktu Bangkok. Kami semua segera keluar pesawat sambil membawa barang bawaan kami.

"Kamu mau check-in hotel dimana?" tanyaku pada Kouichi yang berjalan di sampingku.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah temanku," sahutnya. Tiba-tiba, dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah mobil di seberang kami.

"Ah, itu mobil temanku. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Akazawa-san,". Dia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menjauhiku. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Yah, mimpi indahmu sudah berakhir Izumi. Sekarang, kamu harus menikmati liburanmu yang sepi ini sendiri.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai untuk menuju ke hotel terdekat dari bandara ini. Setelah check-in, aku langsung menuju kamarku. Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang dan terlelap begitu saja

 ***moshimo***

Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama aku tertidur. Tapi yang pasti, tidurku terasa nyenyak sekali. Segera kurapikan selimutku, dan mandi. Setelah selesai, segera kupakai dress putihku dan kupadu dengan cardigan abu-abuku. Juga tak lupa sepatu flat putih kesayanganku. Yak, aku sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamar, aku dikagetkan oleh sosok jangkung yang juga membuka pintu kamar di depanku.

"Eh, Kouichi-kun?" tanyaku kaget. Aku menatap wajah Kouichi yang juga sama kagetnya denganku.

"Eh, Akazawa-san? Kenapa kamu disini?" tanyanya balik sambil berjalan pelan menghampiriku.

"Aku menginap disini. Apa kamu juga?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, begitulah," sahutnya sambil balas tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau kemana?" sambungnya.

"Entahlah, aku masih belum tahu. Mungkin, aku akan berjalan-jalan disekitar sini," sahutku ragu-ragu. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri masih belum tahu akan kemana.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama saja? Kebetulan aku mau pergi ke pameran lukisan temanku," ajaknya ramah. "Bagaimana?"

Aku berpikir sebentar, rasanya menyenangkan juga melihat pameran lukisan. Tanpa pikir lebih panjang lagi, aku langsung menjawab, "Ya, ayo kita pergi kesana!"

 ***moshimo***

"Wah, pengunjungnya ramai sekali ya," ucapku kagum. Aku benar-benar terpana melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang datang di galeri pameran ini.

"Apakah temanmu sangat terkenal Kouichi-kun?" tanyaku pada Kouichi yang berjalan disampingku. Dia mengangguk. "Ya, dia sangat terkenal, apalagi di Jepang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh, Akazawa-san, sampai jumpa lagi nanti. Aku harus pergi dulu," gumamnya. Aku mengangkat alis tidak mengerti. Kouichi tersenyum. "Aku hanya akan menemui temanku di ruangannya," katanya.

Setelah Kouichi meninggalkanku, aku memasuki ruang pameran sendirian. Sambil mendesah pelan, aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat lukisan sendiri dulu.

Tempat ini cukup ramai. Bahkan di beberapa tempat juga ada beberapa wartawan. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah pelukis ini begitu hebat? Apakah dia memang sangat terkenal seperti yang dikatakan Kouichi?

Kalau dilihat dari lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di dinding, sepertinya dia memang hebat. Aku berhenti di salah satu lukisan di depanku. Lukisan itu menampakkan seseorang yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah matahari. Sosok itu terlihat seolah-olah ingin menggapai matahari. Entah bagaimana cara melukisnya, tapi sinar matahari yang menyelinap diantara jemari itu terlihat sangat indah dan berkilau.

Aku terus bergerak dari satu lukisan ke lukisan lain, terus berhenti pada tiap lukisan dan terkagum-kagum. Disaat aku tengah terhanyut dalam keindahan lukisan-lukisan itu, aku merasa pundakku ditepuk pelan.

"Akazawa-san,". Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, lalu tersenyum. "Kau sudah kembali ya, Kouichi-kun?" Aku melayangkan pandangan pada seseorang di sebelah Kouichi, dan terpekik kaget.

"Kamu? Mochizuki-kun?" tanyaku tak percaya. Mochizuki juga terpana saat melihatku. "Akazawa-san?"

Kouichi menatap kami bergantian dengan bingung. "Jadi, kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" tanyanya bingung bercampur takjub. Kami mengangguk. "Kami teman sekelas saat masih SMP. Ya 'kan Akazawa-san?" tanya Mochizuki sambil tersenyum tipis kearahku. "Ya," aku mengangguk membenarkan.

Kami melanjutkan obrolan kecil kami hingga tak terasa waktu sudah banyak berlalu. Sebagian pengunjung yang tadi masih ramai di sekitar kami perlahan hilang.

"Wah, sebentar lagi jam pameran akan habis. Tidak terasa ya," ucap Mochizuki sambil tertawa. Aku dan Kouichi juga ikut tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Akazawa-san pergi dulu ya," ucap Kouichi. "Semoga kau bisa lebih sukses lagi. Walaupun aku tahu kamu pasti berhasil karena karyamu yang bagus ini," kataku sambil menyodorkan tanganku. Mochizuki tersenyum tipis dan menyambut uluran tanganku. Setelah bersalaman, aku dan Kouichi berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangan.

 ***moshimo***

Hari sudah malam saat kami tiba di hotel. Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar kami masing-masing. Semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat familier dengannya. Di lain sisi dalam hatiku, aku merasa senang berada disampingnya. Entah karena dia memang menarik atau apa, aku selalu ingin bersamanya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan saat aku bersama Kazami, orang yang sudah dekat denganku selama tiga tahun ini.

"Ehm, Akazawa-san, berapa lama kamu akan liburan disini?" tanya Kouichi memecah keheningan sepanjang jalan tadi.

"Tiga hari lagi aku akan pulang. Aku hanya cuti sebentar," sahutku.

"Oh, begitu. Akazawa-san, selama tiga hari itu, bisakah kamu tetap bersamaku?". Kami berhenti. Kutatap matanya, mencari sedikit gurauannya. Tapi, tak ada yang bisa aku temukan selain tatapan dalam dan tulusnya. Aku tersentak san menelan ludah, tak berkutik dengan tatapannya itu.

"Tapi, jika kamu tidak mau juga~"

"Mau!" selaku cepat. "Aku akan bersama dan selalu menemanimu Kouichi-kun,". Tiba-tiba, bayangan Kazami langsung muncul dan menampar keras kedua pipiku. Aku tersentak. Aku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku telah merasakan hal yang tak pernah bisa kurasakan saat bersama Kazami. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Malu.

"Akazawa-san? Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu memerah begitu,". Ucapan Kouichi membuatku sontak memegang pipiku yang memanas.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku tidak papa. Aku hanya kelelahan, hmm..aku kekamar duluan ya," tukasku terburu-buru dan segera berlari menuju kamarku, meninggalkan Kouichi yang mematung tidak mengerti di lobi hotel.

Setelah masuk kekamar, kututup pintu keras-keras. Aku terduduk lemas dibelakang pintu. Aku menyeka air mataku yang tiba-tiba mengalir. Astaga, apa yang telah kamu lakukan, Izumi? Kenapa kamu bisa tega mengkhianati Kazami yang menjadi kekasihmu sendiri? Aku berdiri danmelangkahkan kakiku ke ranjang. Kubaringkan tubuhku dengan putus asa. Kenapa baru sekarang aku sadar bahwa hatiku telah direbut oleh seseorang yang bernama Sakakibara Kuichi?

A/N :

Fyuuhhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini. Sebenarnya cerita ini mau ane buat oneshot, tapi keterusan nulis dan akhirnya jadi multichapter. So, terpaksa jadinya kayak begini.. *dijitak*. Fanfiction satu ini muncul dipikiran ane begitu saja saat ane dengerin lagu anamnesis, well, tahu 'kan, lau endingnya Another? Dan entah kenapa ane jadi bernafsu banget buat segera selesaiin ini fanfict *plak*. Yosshhh, segitu dulu cuap-cuap dari saya! Arigatou sebanyak-banyaknya buat semua yang nyempat"in baca fanfict ini. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Love you all, guys!

AYA KEISUKE


	2. Chapter 2

**MOSHIMO**

 **ᵒ**

 **ᵒ**

 **Fandom: Another**

 **Pair** **:** **Sakakibara K., Akazawa I., Teshigawara N.**

 **Genre** **:** **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning:Semi-AU, OOC, Typo (semoga tidak ada), de el el**

 **LIKE or REVIEW**

 **DON'T LIKE = SILAKAN MINGGAT**

 **ᵒ**

 **MOSHIMO**

 **ᵒ**

 **ANOTHER © YUKITO AYATSUJI**

 **ᵒ**

 **THIS STORY PRESENT BY AYA KEISUKE**

 **ᵒ**

 **Chapter 2 :**

" _ONIICHAN BAKAAAA !" teriakku dengan sekuat tenaga. "Doushite? Kenapa Oniichan harus pergi?" aku kembali berteriak. Kuluapkan semua emosi dan kesedihan yang membuncah di hatiku. Air mataku terus mengalir, tatkala aku teringat kembali dengan sosok oniichan yang telah tiada._

 _Kulirik kaleng kosong did sampingku dengan tatapan hampa, dan tanpa pikir panjang, kutendang kaleng itu hingga jatuh ke bawah bukit. "Aduh!" tiba-tiba, kudengar seseorang mengaduh kesakitan. Rasa panik menjalari tubuhku. Astaga, mungkinkah kaleng kosongku tadi telah mengenai seseorang?_

 _Aku segera berlari menuruni bukit. Namun, karena kurang hati-hati, aku terpeleset dan jatuh terguling-guling dan berhenti di depan kaki seseorang. Aku mengerjap. Baru kurasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sebuah tangan terulur kepadaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis._

 _"Daijabou ka?" tanyanya lembut. Matanya yang teduh terus mengunci manik coklatku dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Aku menunduk, hendak mengulurkan tanganku menerima uluran tangannya. Namun, tiba-tiba aku melihat cahaya yang begitu terang disekitarku. Aku mengerjap. Bingung atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kuulurkan tanganku kesegala arah, aku ingin bersama anak laki-laki tadi. Aku tidak mau sendiri. Aku takut, aku ingin bersamanya…. Kumohon, tolong aku…_

Aku tersentak bangun, dengan posisi tangan menggapai-gapai keatas, seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu. Kurasakan keringat dingin bercucuran di sekujur tubuhku. Dadaku berdebar kencang, memori dalam mimpi tersebut tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan pikiranku. Konyol. Sudah 12 tahun berlalu, tetapi entah mengapa mimpi itu tidak pernah bisa berhenti menghantui tidurku.

Aku mendecih kesal. Takdir memang aneh. Selalu mempermainkan hati seseorang. Jika seandainya laki-laki dalam mimpi tersebut adalah jodohku, kenapa Kami-sama tidak langsung menghadirkannya didepanku? Cih, mendokusai!

 ***moshimo***

Hari ini Kouichi mengajakku untuk pergi melihat pertunjukkan gajah di Samphran Elephant Ground and Zoo. Saat itu dia membawa mobil milik Mochizuki yang dipinjamnya selama di Thailand.

" Akazawa-san, apa kau menyukai gajah?" tanyanya padaku saat dalam perjalanan. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hewan satu itu," sahutku.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" protesnya padaku. Aku mendesah. " Memangnya apa sih yang kamu suka? Menurutku tubuhnya itu tidak seimbang. Badannya kebesaran, telinganya kelebaran, matanya kekecilan, dan hidungnya kepanjangan. Benar kan?"

Kouichi tergelak mendengar penuturanku. "Tapi, bukankah itu yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan?" tanyanya sambil tertawa geli. Aku tertegun. Wajah dan senyum itu...

 _Aku segera berlari menuruni bukit. Namun, karena kurang hati-hati, aku terpeleset dan jatuh terguling-guling dan berhenti di depan kaki seseorang. Aku mengerjap. Baru kurasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sebuah tangan terulur kepadaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis._

 _"Daijabou ka?" tanyanya lembut. Matanya yang teduh terus mengunci manik coklatku dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Aku menunduk, lalu menyambut uluran tangannya yang membantuku untuk kembali berdiri._

 _"Daijabou. Arigatou,". Ia tersenyum menatapkuAku segera berlari menuruni bukit. Namun, karena kurang hati-hati, aku terpeleset dan jatuh terguling-guling dan berhenti di depan kaki seseorang. Aku mengerjap. Baru kurasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sebuah tangan terulur kepadaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis._

 _"Daijabou ka?" tanyanya lembut. Matanya yang teduh terus mengunci manik coklatku dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Aku menunduk, lalu menyambut uluran tangannya yang membantuku untuk kembali berdiri._

 _"Daijabou. Arigatou,". Ia tersenyum menatapku_ _._

Aku tersentak. Dia... dia adalah lai-laki yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Seseorang yang selalu menghantui pikiranku. Sosok yang selalu ingin aku temui sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Orang pertama yang telah merebut hati dan membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Akazawa-san!" panggilan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap Kouichi yang mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan kearahku.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan kau! Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari jalan seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin mati konyol karena kau tidak bisa mengemudi dengan benar," sahutku pura-pura galak. Dia tersenyum dan kembali memandang jalan di depan kami.

Akhirnya, kami tiba di tempat tujuan. Disana, kami membeli baju couple hasil lukisan seekor gajah yang sangat berbakat. Seekor gajah berjiwa seni, yang tahu komposisi warna dan daya abstraksi tinggi. Wah, bukan main hebatnya.

"Akazawa-san, lihat gajah yang pakai rok merah itu. Kawaii desu ne? Badannya goyang kesana kemari, menggemaskan sekali!" tunjuk Kouichi pada salah satu gajah yang paling pintar bergoyang diiringi musik yang memekakkan telinga. Sontak aku pun tertawa melihat atraksi lucu gajah kecil yang pintar bermain bola. Disampingku, Kouichi tampak antusias merekamnya dalam handycam. Aku pun juga sama, berkali-kali mengambil foto gajah itu dengan kamera digitalku. Kouichi benar, gajah-gajah itu memang sangat lucu. Aku bertepuk tangan dengan spontan tatkala melihat aksi mereka yang menggemaskan. Tak kupedulikan Kouichi yang terus menatapku sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Juga tak kusadari bahwa diam-diam dia juga memotretku dengan kamera digitalnya.

Selanjutnya, kami menuju Nongnooch Village untuk melihat taman bunga yang luar biasa indah. Terutama adalah bunga anggrek yang cantik-cantik. Berkali-kali aku meminta Kouichi untuk mengambil fotoku bersama bunga-bunga anggrek itu. Bahkan kalau perlu dengan semua bunga disana yang bejibun banyaknya.

Kami pun kembali berkeliling hingga sampai ke taman yang dipenuhi patung pot keramik yang disusun menjadi gajah, tuk-tuk, dan yang paling banyak diantre oleh para turis adalah patung love setinggi dua meter.

Akhirnya, setelah lama mengantri, tiba saatnya kami yang berfoto. Kouichi menarikku ke depan patung itu dan meminta seorang turis untuk memotret kami. Tangan Kouichi memeluk pundakku. Clap! Sebuah momen indah telah terjadi pada detik ini. Tiba-tiba, bayangan Kazami kembali muncul dan menamparku dengan keras! Terasa panas, sontak aku pun menutup wajahku.

"Akazawa-san, gomen. Sepertinya aku membuatmu tidak nyaman," kata Kouichi dengan nada penuh penyesalan setelah melihat raut wajahku yang langsung berubah setelah pemotretan itu selesai.

"Tidak.. tidak apa kok. Santai saja. Aku hanya sedikit pusing," jawabku mencari-cari alasan. Tak kuduga, tiba-tiba bayangan Takako muncul di benakku. Matanya disipitkan dengan ekspresi yang seakan berkata, "Izumi-chan, jangan bertindak berlebihan. Ada Kazami-kun yang masih menunggumu,"

"Akazawa-san, sekarang sudah mulai malam. Lebih baik kita makan malam saja yuk," ajak Kouichi tiba-tiba sambil memegang lenganku. Aku tersentak. Baru kusadari bahwa dari tadi perutku kelaparan.

"I-iya, baiklah," sahutku pelan. Kami menaiki mobil dan segera mampir ke restoran terdekat. Kami makan malam dalam keheningan. Hingga akhirnya, saat aku berusaha memotong cangkang kepitingku, aku tidak sengaja membuatnya loncat indah gaya bebas dan mendarat di atas hem putih Kouichi, tepat di dadanya. Bekas kecoklatan pun terlukis di sana dengan indahnya.

Aduh, cerobohnya! Aku memejamkan mata. Ya ampun, apa yang harus kulakukan? Belum sempat aku membersihkan hem putihnya dengan tisu, Kouichi sudah melakukannya sendiri dengan tawa renyah yang begitu indah. Hei, dia tidak marah, tidak seperti Kazami yang merengut kalau aku ceroboh begini.

"Daijobou, Akazawa-san. Nanti juga bisa dibersihkan di toilet. Kenapa sih? Kamu susah memotongnya? Jangan pakai pisau. Begini saja, diambil pakai tangan lalu digigit langsung," ucapnya santai lalu mengambil sisa kepiting di piringku. Aku terpana. Kami-sama, dia begitu sabar. Lebih sabar dari Kazami-kun yang sudah sabar.

Kouichi mulai menggigit kepiting kecil berbumbu seperti kecap. Rupanya cangkang kepiting lebih keras dari perkiraannya. Dia pun kesulitan menggigit. Tanpa sadar, bibirku bergerak ikut-ikutan seperti mau membantu menggigit kepiting nakal tadi, agar cangkangnya cepat pecah. Tapi melihat ekspresiku, wajah Kouichi berubah antara bingung dan geli. Perubahan mimiknya yang lucu membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kouichi segera meningkahi tawaku dengan tawanya yang renyah. Pasangan bule yang duduk di sebelah meja kami melirikku dengan wajah tidak suka. Kouichi yang melihat kejadian itu semakin mengeraskan tawanya, tidak peduli dengan sekeliling kami. Kebekuan kami pecah, dan canda tawa kami menghiasi sisa malam itu.

 ***moshimo***

Aku baru selesai mandi saat kudengar ponselku berbunyi. Kuambil ponselku dan melihat ada pesan yang baru masuk, yang ternyata dari Kazami-kun.

 _'Akazawa-chan, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Baik-baik saja kan? Aku khawatir karena kamu belum memberi kabar,'_

Aku mengerjap. Aku baru sadar bahwa sejak aku tiba di Thailand hingga hari ini, aku belum memberi kabar apapun pada Kazami-kun. Dan Takako, ya ampun... Takako pasti akan khawatir setengah mati dan berpikir macam-macam tentangku. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa kehadiran Kouichi sangat berpengaruh padaku.

Dengan cepat aku segera membalas pesan dari Kazami-kun. Setelah selesai, aku juga mengirimkan kabar untuk sahabatku, Takako. Aku terus bergantian membalas pesan dari mereka berdua, hingga tak terasa sudah lewat tengah malam. Saat mataku mulai terasa berat, aku segera mengakhiri obrolanku dengan mereka.

Keesokan harinya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku sakit perut. Perutku mulas dan sedikit diare. Rupanya ususku intolerance dengan banyaknya masakan seafood yang kusantap akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin juga karena bumbu masakan Thailand yang rata-rata spicy sekali. Hah, menyebalkan sekali, padahal hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku berada di Thailand. Selain itu, di hari terakhir ini aku juga tidak bisa pergi bersama Kouichi, karena sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan Mochizuki. Dasar perut tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu awak sedang senang hati, apalagi saat ini ada pangeran tampan menawan yang...

Kringg! Kringg! Aduh, dengan malas kungkat telepon yang bunyinya nyaris membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat dan terlempar dari tempat tidur. Mungkin dari bagian food and beverage yang tadi kupesan untuk mengirim bubur ayam ke kamarku. Ada masalah apalagi sih?

'Please, the same menu. Chicken porridge," sahutku malas tanpa mendengar siapa yang kuajak bicara. Perutku masih mulas, dan aku tidak mau diganggu.

"Akazawa-san?" sapa seseorang dari seberang sana. Ups, itu suara Kouichi-kun. Kouichi-kun? Kenapa dia masih berada di kamar? Bukankah dia bilang akan menemui Mochizuki?

"Gomen, aku pikir dari food and beverage. Kamu tidak pergi bersama Mochizuki-kun?"

"Sebentar lagi, aku ingin mengajak kamu juga," sahut Kouichi.

"Aku tidak bisa Kouichi-kun? Perutku sakit sekali," jawabku penuh rasa bersalah.

"Apa?! Kamu sedang sakit?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak, lalu hening.

"Ehm.. Kouichi-kun?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Ya?"

"Kamu tadi sedang apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh, tadi aku mengirim pesan pada Mochizuki kalau aku tidak bisa menemuinya karena harus menjagamu," kata Kouichi dengan nada memelas.

"Nani?! Harusnya kamu tetap datang. Tidak perlu menjagaku. Aku sudah baikan kok. Mungkin perlu tiduran sedikit," jelasku sedikit sewot.

"Justru aku senang tidak jadi bertemu. Tidak ada kamu, rasanya ada yang hilang. Soal Mochizuki, dia mengerti kok,"

Tunggu, tadi dia bilang ada yang hilang? Aku mencubit lenganku... aaww sakit! Jadi pendengaranku tidak salah. Kouichi benar-benar telah menyanjungku.

"Kalau kamu mau, kubuatkan teh pepermint yang enak, biar perutmu lebih nyaman,"

"Asal tidak beracun saja, tentu aku mau. Awas kalau ada guna-gunanya," gurauku sambil tertawa renyah. Aneh, kenapa sakit perutku jadi tidak terasa? Buktinya aku bisa tertawa lepas begini.

Kouichi tertawa ngakak. "Tentu ada guna-gunanya, maksudku tehku akan berguna menyembuhkan sakit perutmu. Tunggu sebentar, kubuatkan dulu. Habis ini akan kuantar ke kamarmu," kata Kouichi.

"OK! Aku tunggu," jawabku cepat. Begitu gagang telepon kuletakkan, aku segera berlari ke arah cermin. Astaga, rambutku awut-awutan, piamaku berantakan, dan ranjangku porak poranda. Secepat kilat aku segera merapikan kamar, menyisir rambut, dan membenahi piamaku.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pintu kamarku berbunyi. Aku menarik pintu setengah terbuka. Kulihat Kouichi berada di sana mengulurkan secangkir teh herbal panas beraroma mint yang kuat. Ketika melihatku, Kouichi tampak sedikit khawatir.

"Tehnya masih panas, hati-hati pegangnya. Perutmu sudah enakan?"

"Hanya melilit sedikit, tapi sudah mulai berkurang. Sebentar lagi juga baikan. Arigatou Kouichi-kun," kataku sambil memegang cangkir teh yang diberikan Kouichi. Aroma mint yang kuhirup benar-benar enak dan hangat sampai ke dalam tubuhku.

"Oke. Sudah sana, tiduran lagi aja," ucap Kouichi berusaha memberiku semangat, lalu berbalik lagi ke kamarnya, tapi aku segera memanggilnya kembali.

"Kouichi-kun, bisakah kamu menemaniku?" kata-kataku keluar begitu saja tanpa kusadari. Akazawa, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kouichi berbalik lagi, dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kamu duduk di situ saja ya. Kita ngobrol apa saja, supaya aku lupa sama sakitku," pintaku dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Kouichhi tersenyum lagi lalu menuruti keinginanku. Ia pun duduk di depan pintu kamarku yang setengah terbuka, di koridor hotel yang biasa dilalui siapa saja yang menginap di lantai tersebut. Sedangkan aku duduk di lantai kamarku yang berkarpet tebal sambil meminum teh herbalnya.

Kami melanjutkan obrolan tentang apa saja, dan tertawa bersama. Tidak peduli dengan lalu lalang orang-orang di koridor yang rata-rata langsung menaikkan alis, melihat kami asyik mengobrol dengan penghalang pintu yang setengah terbuka. Bahkan seorang bell boy sampai datang menghampiri kami.

"Is there something wrong with your room?" tanyanya sopan.

Pelayan yang mengantarkan buburku juga memandang kami penuh curiga. Kouichi segera memberinya tip dan senyuman manis, supaya pelayan itu cepat pergi. Kami berdua tertawa setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Ayo, cepat dimakan buburnya," suruhnya sabar.

"Nanti pasti kumakan. Kamu sudah makan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kalau kamu tidak sakit, aku yang minta kamu menemaniku," jawabnya. Aku tertegun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kamu makan buburmu sekarang selagi masih hangat," sambungnya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum tidak menanggapi.

Ada sekitar 30 menit aku duduk bersila di balik pintu. Sesekali minum teh lalu makan bubur, atau tertawa mendengar cerita lucu dari Kouichi. Sampai aku tidak sadar teh herbal dan bubur ayamku telah tandas tak tersisa.

"Kelihatannya kamu sudah sembuh. Sudah banyak tertawa," pancing Kouichi yang membuat wajahku memerah seketika. Iya ya, aku baru sadar sakitku sudah hilang terbang entah ke mana. Apa itu semua karena kedatangan Kouichi dengan teh herbalnya?

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu. Mungkin teh kamu manjur sekali," jawabku sekenanya.

Kouichi tertawa lepas mendengar jawabanku. "Tapi kamu masih harus istirahat. Sudah sana, tiduran saja. Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku harus berterima kasih karena diberi tugas menjaga tuan putri cantik yang sedang sakit, lalu berhasil menyembuhkan sakit perutnya," guraunya sambil tersenyum.

Gantian aku yang tertawa lepas. Tiba-tiba mata kami saling menyatu dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku menundukkan wajahku malu.

"Arigatou, sudah menemaniku,"

"Douita, Akazawa-san," jawabnya sambil berbalik pergi. Pintu kamarku kututup pelan. Aku membayangkan wajah tampannya, tatapan teduhnya, dan senyum manisnya.

 ***moshimo***

Well, chapter kedua uda upload :v saya minta maaf pada semuanya karena baru bisa upload sekarang /digampar :v sempet hiatus selama beberapa tahun dan baru bisa aplot sekarang :v sekian dulu deh, plis RnR :V


End file.
